<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Another Day by Anonimbush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736730">Just Another Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonimbush/pseuds/Anonimbush'>Anonimbush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Harem!Beomgyu, M/M, Sudden change??, dumb boys doing dumb things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonimbush/pseuds/Anonimbush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya Tuhan, Beomgyu hanya tidur beberapa menit setelah latihan tadi tapi kenapa semua tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Another Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siang hari yang cerah seperti biasanya. Cahaya matahari dapat masuk dengan mudah ke dalam gedung agensi. Bunyi decitan sepatu dan lantai yang lengket bekas keringat menghiasi ruang latihan yang berisi lima orang. Kebetulan, seluruh anggota grup baru saja selesai berlatih koreografi terbaru mereka sebelum tampil nanti. Letih dirasakan semua anggota, tak terkecuali <em>anak tengah</em> grup itu, yang selalu mengklaim dirinya tampan dan menawan, Choi Beomgyu.</p><p>Biasanya, latihan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan. Namun, hari ini rasanya jauh lebih melelahkan bagi Beomgyu. Matanya berulang kali menutup dengan sendirinya, seperti ada magnet yang menarik kelopak matanya ke bawah.</p><p>Oh, Beomgyu ingat, mungkin karena kemarin malam Ia menghabiskan waktu tidurnya untuk maraton drama sabun tentang percintaan yang klise hingga fajar. Siapa yang mengira drama sabun dapat menggandakan rasa penasarannya sampai merelakan waktu tidurnya? Pada dasarnya, ia hanya seorang remaja biasa yang, tentu saja, butuh hiburan.</p><p>Mata Beomgyu semakin terasa berat. Ia tidak bisa menahan kantuknya lagi. Mencuri waktu untuk tidur sedikit tidak akan rugi kan? <em>Toh</em> member lainnya juga sedang istirahat di ruang latihan ini.</p><p>Beomgyu berpindah ke pojok ruangan, mencari posisi nyaman dan mulai terlelap.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Psst... psst..."</p><p>Sayup-sayup terdengar suara bisikan seseorang namun tak digubris sama sekali.</p><p>"Psst... Bangun!"</p><p>Duh, mengganggu sekali! Beomgyu ‘kan butuh tidur berkualitas untuk wajah tampannya!</p><p>"Hei! Jangan tertidur di pelajaran bapak, Choi Beomgyu!"</p><p>Suara tadi digantikan oleh teriakan sangar, yang ini terdengar seram, Beomgyu harus mengurungkan niat untuk melanjutkan tidur cantiknya.</p><p>Pemuda yang dipanggil sedari tadi itu perlahan membuka mata, pandangannya kabur. Sepertinya masih perlu mengumpulkan nyawa yang melayang  entah kemana.</p><p>"Uuughh," ucapnya setengah sadar.</p><p>Ia menggosok matanya, kemudian melihat sekitarnya.</p><p>Kursi, meja, loker, dan uhh... orang-orang yang tidak dia kenal sama sekali? Kepalanya menengok ke arah jendela, refleksi buram di kaca menunjukkan dirinya mengenakan seragam sekolah, tetap tampan dan menawan seperti biasa dengan helai rambut pirangnya, tapi bukannya ia tadi menggunakan baju latihan?</p><p>Otaknya berusaha memproses apa yang sedang berlangsung,</p><p>tunggu,</p><p>KENAPA DIA BISA ADA DI SEKOLAH?!?!?!!?</p><p>Apa yang terjadi di tengah siang bolong ini hingga ia bisa berada di sekolah antah berantah? Seingatnya, ia baru saja selesai latihan bersama anggota grupnya.</p><p>Beomgyu menampar pipinya sendiri lalu meringis. Sakit!! Ini nyata?</p><p>"Choi Beomgyu! Apa kamu mendengar bapak?!"</p><p>Suara itu meninggi, semua orang di sekitarnya menatap aneh.</p><p>Adaptasi, improvisasi, dan hadapi –untung saja Beomgyu selalu ingat ini.</p><p>"Ahh! Iya pak! Maafkan saya hahaha," jawabnya dengan tawa renyah.</p><p><em>Gimmick</em> dulu asal selamat.</p><p>Pria paruh baya yang Beomgyu tebak adalah guru menghela nafas, "Kali ini saya maafkan, awas kalau kamu ulangi lagi! Jam pelajaran bapak sudah selesai, sekarang waktunya istirahat," lanjutnya sambil membereskan barangnya, kemudian keluar kelas.</p><p>Jika disimpulkan dari hasil pengamatan pintarnya, Beomgyu kini tengah berada di kelas, menjadi murid dari sekolah yang almamaternya sepertinya tak pernah terdaftar sama sekali di Kota Seoul.</p><p>Suasana hening kelas berganti ramai, Beomgyu tidak nyaman. Bagaimana bisa ia merasa nyaman di tempat aneh penuh orang asing.</p><p>Mata pemuda itu melirik ke sekitar kelas, mencari <em>clue</em> atas keberadaannya. Pandangannya terhenti pada sosok yang familier di ingatannya, sosok itu tengah duduk di bangku pojok kelas sambil membaca buku dengan kacamatanya, memakai seragam dengan sangat rapi, anak teladan seperti biasa, tapi ada yang sedikit berbeda, jika diperhatikan seksama, maka akan terlihat bahwa ia paling <em>bersinar</em> diantara murid-murid di sekitarnya.</p><p>"KANG TAEHYUN!!"</p><p>Beomgyu berteriak girang, langsung berlari kecil menuju meja Taehyun dan memeluknya.</p><p>Setidaknya, ia tidak <em>terdampar</em> sendiri di tempat ini.</p><p>"Ha? Ada apa, tolong jangan terlalu dekat denganku," respon yang terdengar sinis justru dilontarkan Taehyun, "maksudku, kita kan tidak <em>dekat</em>. Kupikir kau hanya akan <em>menempel</em> pada orang yang kau anggap dekat?" pemuda berambut coklat model klimis itu berucap pelan tetapi memberikan beberapa penekanan pada kalimatnya.</p><p>"Hei Taehyun, tolong jangan bercanda!" balas Beomgyu sebal, apa maksud Taehyun berucap seperti itu? Apakah masa <em>trainee</em> hingga <em>debut</em>-nya bersama Taehyun tak pemuda itu anggap sama sekali?</p><p>"Kau yang harusnya jangan bercanda Beomgyu, kita jadi pusat perhatian semua orang sekarang."</p><p>Beomgyu, melepas rangkulannya dari Taehyun. Memang benar, kini seluruh mata tertuju pada mereka berdua.</p><p>"Tolong jaga sikapmu Beomgyu," tambah pemuda mungil itu lalu melanjutkan aktivitas membacanya.</p><p>Ah! Menyebalkan! Apakah Taehyun sengaja ingin mengajak ribut Beomgyu?! Kekanakkan sekali caranya.</p><p>Kesal, Beomgyu memilih meninggalkan kelas, pergi ke tempat lainnya. Jika Taehyun ada di sini berarti besar kemungkinan pula untuk anggota lainnya berada di sini.</p><p>Ia akan mencari yang lainnya, mungkin mereka memiliki jawaban atas hal-hal aneh yang terjadi sekarang. Pikiran paling logis mengarahkannya untuk pergi memeriksa ke kantin terlebih dahulu, anggota grupnya 'kan banyak yang suka makan.</p><p>Semenit kemudian ia menyesali keputusan itu, kantin ternyata penuh sesak oleh makhluk-makhluk beringas pemuja makanan.</p><p>Di antara lautan manusia, terlihat rambut biru mencolok.</p><p>Jika benar intuisinya benar, apakah dia...?</p><p>"YEONJUN-<em>HYUNG</em>!!!!"</p><p>Sahutan Beomgyu ternyata dibalas, sosok pemuda berambut biru itu menoleh sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian berjalan keluar dari kerumunan, mendekat ke arah Beomgyu.</p><p>"Yaaaa... Gyu! Apakabar?" balas pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Ia juga memakai seragam seperti Beomgyu, walau gayanya terlihat lebih modis dan mencolok, terasa sangat karismatik, terutama dengan beberapa <em>filter</em> bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya.</p><p><em>Filter</em> bunga?</p><p>"Tidak baik <em>hyung</em>, maksudku kenapa kita ada di tempat seperti ini? Bukannya kita tadi ada di gedung agensi? Bahkan Taehyun juga bersikap aneh."</p><p>"Haha! Ada-ada saja, bukan kah semua seperti biasa, kau dan aku kan murid di sekolah ini, terlebih lagi soal agensi, mimpi apa lagi kau Gyu? Imut sekali~" Yeonjun terkekeh kecil, "ngomong-ngomong apa kau ada waktu luang pulang nanti? Aku mau mentraktirmu!" lanjutnya.</p><p>"Hee... Tumben sekali kau baik Yeonjun-<em>hyung</em>!"</p><p>"Tentu saja! Hari ini kan hari jadian kita!"</p><p>Tunggu. </p><p>Hari jadian? <span class="u">Kita</span>? Choi Beomgyu dengan Choi Yeonjun?</p><p>Apa Yeonjun masih sehat?</p><p>"Tunggu, maksud Yeonjun-<em>hyung</em> apa?" Beomgyu memastikan.</p><p>"Dahhh! Pokoknya kutunggu pulang sekolah!" balas Yeonjun bersemangat</p><p>Dikecupnya pipi Beomgyu, kemudian meninggalkan pergi pemuda berambut pirang itu.</p><p>Tentu saja Beomgyu merinding disko.</p><p>Ya Tuhan, ia hanya tidur beberapa menit setelah latihan tadi tapi kenapa semua tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini.</p><p>Beomgyu berbalik dari kantin, berjalan di koridor. Pertemuannya dengan Yeonjun bukannya membawa berkah, malah membawa musibah.</p><p>Beruntung, ia melihat sosok pemuda tinggi yang ia kenal. Dipercepat langkah kakinya menuju pemuda itu.</p><p>"Soobin-<em>hyung</em>!"</p><p>"A-ah! Beomgyu," balas soobin pelan, terlihat lebih pemalu dari biasanya.</p><p>"Beruntung sekali akhirnya bertemu orang yang masih kukenal di sini! <em>Hyung</em>, apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang tempat ini?"</p><p>"...." Soobin tak merespon, pipi nya memerah dan merambat ke kupingnya, ditambah dengan wajahnya yang melamun, sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Pemandangan yang tidak biasa bagi Beomgyu. Apakah seperti ini seorang Choi Soobin ketika masa pubertasnya?</p><p>"<em>Hyung</em>, kau baik-baik saja?"</p><p>"Uh... uhm," Soobin mengangguk pelan, "soal yang kemarin... Bagaimana Gyu? Aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkannya," lanjutnya dengan hati-hati.</p><p>Hah kemarin? Memangnya kemarin Beomgyu melakukan apa? Apa jangan-jangan Soobin sudah tahu bahwa Beomgyu tidak sengaja menghapus <em>save data</em> permainan favorit Soobin?</p><p>Menelan ludah, Beomgyu menanyakan kembali, "maksudnya apa? Kemarin apa?"</p><p>Muka <em>leader</em> grup berubah total menjadi merah tomat, "Aah... Tentu saja kau lupa... Apalagi aku mengucapkannya dengan suara yang terlalu kecil saat itu."</p><p>Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Soobin melanjutkan kalimatnya, "maksudku, apa jawabanmu atas perasaanku? Ini memalukan tapi aku akan mengucapkannya sekali lagi... Aku suka padamu Beomgyu, Choi Beomgyu," tegas Soobin. Jarinya menggenggam tangan Beomgyu erat.</p><p>Geli, astaga ini seperti reka adegan komik-komik romansa. <em>Cheesy</em> sekali.</p><p>"Haha, Soobin-<em>hyung</em> aku tahu kamu pasti sedang mengerjaiku, liciknya!"</p><p>"Apa aku terlihat main-main?"</p><p>Soobin menatap Beomgyu dalam-dalam, tidak ada tanda bercanda sama sekali dari wajah Soobin. Mimik muka Beomgyu otomatis pucat pasi.</p><p>Tambahan informasi dari Soobin sangat tidak membantu.</p><p>"Anu... Aku izin ke toilet sebentar ya hahahaha..." Beomgyu melepas genggaman Soobin, lari meninggalkan pemuda tinggi itu. Situasi tadi sangat tidak oke sama sekali. Mengapa dia malah <em>menembak </em>Beomgyu bukannya menjawab rasa bingungnya.</p><p>"Beomgyu! Tunggu!" teriak Soobin.</p><p>Pemuda tinggi itu mengejar Beomgyu dari belakang. Terlebih lagi dia berlari dengan cepat, sepertinya perasaan Soobin pada Beomgyu mengalahkan rasa malas bergerak miliknya.</p><hr/><p>Beomgyu sudah mencapai batasnya, ia lelah. Bayangkan saja kejar-kejaran itu terus berlangsung hingga 15 menit lebih! Bersembunyi menjadi pilihan yang tepat bagi Beomgyu.</p><p>Tanpa pikir panjang ia berbelok arah menuju ruang musik lalu menutupnya. Bersembunyi sambil mengintip sedikit dari celah jendela, memastikan apakah orang itu masih mencarinya.</p><p>Tiba-tiba pundak Beomgyu terasa berat, seperti ada yang menumpu beban diatasnya.</p><p>"HAYO! BEOMGYU-<em>HYUNG</em> LAGI APAAAAAA?"</p><p>"UWAH?!" Beomgyu kaget. Dilihatnya pemuda yang ada di belakang yang tak lain adalah anggota paling muda, Huening Kai.</p><p>"Astaga Kai jangan mengagetkan dong!" omelnya pada si bungsu.</p><p>"Habisnya muka Beomgyu-<em>hyung</em> terlihat tegang sih, jadinya aku isengin biar gak kaku hehe," balas Kai santai.</p><p>"Terserah, yang penting jangan berisik dulu! Nanti ketahuan Soobin-<em>hyung</em>!"</p><p>Beomgyu menaruh jari telunjuk di mulut, kode agar pemuda di hadapannya diam.</p><p>"Memangnya kenapa? Soobin-<em>hyung</em> kan baik, gak bakal gigit."</p><p>"Tadinya aku juga yakin dia orang yang baik, tapi sekarang sepertinya tidak."</p><p>Baik dari mana jika orang tersebut terus mengejarmu dengan mencurigakan, belum lagi sikapnya yang berubah jadi aneh.</p><p>"Tidak baik bagaimana?"</p><p>"Sepertinya dia sudah tidak waras, bayangkan saja, tadi dia menyatakan perasaan–" </p><p>"Menyatakan perasaan?" potong Kai, mukanya berubah kecut.</p><p>"Kalau Soobin-<em>hyung</em> menyatakan perasaan dianggap tidak waras olehmu, lalu bagaimana denganku?"</p><p>Beomgyu langsung didorong ke pojok ruangan oleh Kai. Tangan pemuda <em>blaster</em> itu mengunci ruang gerak Beomgyu. Sesaat Beomgyu langsung sadar bahwa Kai sekarang memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar dibandingnya. Rasanya Beomgyu ingin mengutuk gen orang barat.</p><p>Wajah Kai Mulai mendekat perlahan, mengarah ke sisi kiri leher Beomgyu.</p><p>"<em>Hyung</em>," panggil Kai.</p><p>Dag dig dug–</p><p>SITUASI APA INI?! TERLEBIH LAGI SIAPA YANG AKAN BERDEBAR DALAM KEADAAN SEPERTI INI?! BUKANKAH INI PELECEHAN???</p><p>Beomgyu menjerit dalam batinnya. Ayo berpikir jernih Choi Beomgyu! Jalan keluar! Kabur!</p><p>"KAI, MAAFKAN AKU!!"</p><p>Beomgyu menyundul wajah Kai dengan keras, Kai mengerang sakit, ia pasti akan dimarahi nanti karena telah melukai <em>aset</em> grup tapi lihat sisi baiknya, tangan yang mengunci gerak Beomgyu akhirnya hilang, ada celah untuk kabur, waktunya memanfaatkan kesempatan.</p><p>Pintu ruangan dibuka kasar, Beomgyu langsung bergegas meninggalkan ruang musik. Tapi ia dapat mendengar derap langkah yang ikut menyusulnya. Sialnya bukan hanya satu. Namun, dua orang.</p><p>Persetan semua! Tadi ia harus menghindar dari Choi Soobin, sekarang ia harus lari dari Choi Soobin dan Huening Kai sekaligus!</p><p>Sudah cukup, kenapa ia jadi kabur seperti lagu di album kedua grupnya.</p><p>Apakah masih ada orang yang waras?</p><p>Orang yang masih punya akal di saat seperti ini biasanya adalah Taehyun.</p><p>Ya! Taehyun! Setidaknya dia satu-satunya yang memberikan respon paling normal sejak tadi!</p><p>Beomgyu memutuskan tujuan selanjutnya adalah mencari Taehyun sembari kabur dari kedua orang yang mengejarnya.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Beomgyu sudah memeriksa seluruh kelas namun sosok yang dicarinya tidak ada sama sekali. Kenapa seseorang selalu hilang ketika dibutuhkan?</p><p>Kantong celana Beomgyu bergetar, ah ada ponsel di dalamnya! Kenapa Ia tidak sadar. Akhirnya Dewi Fortuna ada di pihak Beomgyu. Kebetulan sekali ada pesan masuk dari Taehyun, katanya tolong temui dia di perpustakaan. Tanpa pikir panjang, kaki Beomgyu langsung dilangkahkan ke tempat yang telah dijanjikan.</p><p>Sebelum masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, Beomgyu melirik sekitar, berjaga-jaga apakah kedua anggota grup tadi masih mengejarnya dan syukurlah keadaan aman. Sekarang Beomgyu tinggal menemui Taehyun.</p><p>"Beomgyu–"</p><p>Yang dipanggil berbalik arah ke sumber suara.</p><p>"Taehyun! Akhirnya!"</p><p>"Shhh... Jangan berisik... Maafkan perlakuanku yang tadi di kelas," ucap Taehyun lembut, "tidak marah kan?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.</p><p>Heh? Ada apa dengan perubahan drastis sikap pemuda di hadapannya ini?</p><p>"Tentu saja marah bodoh! Siapa yang tidak kesal jika tidak dianggap sama sekali olehmu!"</p><p>Rasa jengkel Beomgyu sedikit hilang berganti lega. Memang benar hanya Kang Taehyun yang masih waras, sel otaknya bekerja dengan baik.</p><p>"Bukannya kau sendiri yang meminta kita merahasiakan hubungan kita?"</p><p>"Untuk apa aku meminta merahasiakan hubungan kita! Semua orang juga tau kita dekat!"</p><p>Taehyun terlihat kaget atas perkataan Beomgyu, dilepas kacamata miliknya. Tangannya kemudian berpindah memegang pipi Beomgyu.</p><p>"Maksudmu sekarang aku boleh mengatakan pada publik bahwa kamu adalah milikku, Kang Taehyun seorang," tutur Taehyun tegas.</p><p>Beomgyu menarik kata-katanya beberapa menit tadi. Di sini tidak ada yang waras sama sekali <strike>dan mungkin termasuk dirinya</strike>.</p><p>"CUKUP!" Beomgyu frustasi, alisnya berkerut, kesabarannya habis, kepalanya sakit memikirkan semua situasi bodoh ini. Ia ingin segera pulang dan kembali saja. Apakah ini adalah karma karena ia telah menyepelekan waktu?</p><p>Beomgyu memilih keluar dari perpustakaan, pergi meninggalkan Taehyun. Ia tidak mau ikut-ikutan menjadi gila.</p><p>"Beomgyu! Mohon tunggu sebentar! Apa maksudmu–" Taehyun mengikuti,</p><p>–dan dibelakang Taehyun terlihat ada Soobin? Kai?! Mereka masih mengekori Beomgyu!</p><p>Kesialannya bertambah, sekarang ada tiga orang yang mengejarnya, dan ketiganya sedang tidak waras.</p><p>Apakah akan ada sesi kedua untuk kejar-kejaran? Beomgyu sudah tidak peduli, ia mau kabur dan pulang saja.</p><p>"Ah... Gyu! Kebetulan sekali, aku sedang mencarimu!" Yeonjun muncul dari arah berlawanan.</p><p>Oke apa yang lebih buruk dari dikejar tiga orang tidak waras? Ya, tentu saja, dikejar empat orang tidak waras. Sekarang ada empat orang yang menuju arahnya. Beomgyu terkepung, keempat orang itu langsung mengelilinginya.</p><p>Habis sudah semua.</p><p>"Huwaa~ Beomgyu-<em>hyung</em> kenapa kabur!! Sudah wajahku sakit, hatiku juga jadi ikut sakit sekarang!"</p><p>"Beomgyu, tolong jangan kabur lagi. Beri aku jawabanmu."</p><p>"Beomgyu! Kumohon maafkan aku, Kau masih marah ya? Aku berjanji tidak seperti itu lagi, akan kuberikan apapun yang kau minta! Sekali lagi kumohon, maafkan aku–"</p><p>"Hei Gyu... Apa-apaan semua ini?"</p><p>Kacau. Beomgyu tidak bisa mencerna semua, terlalu banyak yang terjadi, terlalu absurd.</p><p>Kepala Beomgyu kembali pusing, pandangannya berubah kabur dan menghitam.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Lihat! Beomgyu-<em>hyung</em> sudah bangun~" ucap seseorang riang.</p><p>"Ughh," Beomgyu mengerang, membuka matanya hati-hati, sakit yang tadi masih sangat terasa di kepala.</p><p>Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ruang latihan, bukan sekolah. Semua anggota grupnya tengah mengelilingi Beomgyu dengan baju latihan mereka.</p><p>Beomgyu sudah kembali!</p><p>Astaga Beomgyu tidak pernah merasa se-bersyukur ini. Lega rasanya bisa kabur dari kekacauan yang telah terjadi. Setidaknya pengalaman absurd itu hanya mimpi belaka yang bisa Beomgyu lupakan. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan berhenti tidur larut agar mimpi aneh seperti itu tidak terulang lagi.</p><p>"Beomgyu kau baik-baik saja?" tanya <em>leader</em> grup itu cemas.</p><p>Beomgyu diam sejenak.</p><p>"HUWAAA!! AKU RINDU KALIAN YANG BIASA SEPERTI INI WALAU MENYEBALKAN HUHUHU," tangis kecil tanda rasa bahagia keluar dari mata Beomgyu. Dirangkulnya semua anggota grup dengan erat, walau mereka bodoh dan menyebalkan tapi mereka yang <em>sekarang</em> lebih baik daripada yang <em>tadi</em>.</p><p>"Soobin-<em>hyung</em>. Kubilang juga apa, sepertinya dia masih belum <em>sadar</em>. Apa perlu kubuat dia pingsan lagi?" tanya Taehyun memastikan.</p><p>"Astaga Taehyun, kau kejam sekali tapi sepertinya kau ada benarnya juga," ucap Yeonjun.</p><p>"HEI ENAK SAJA! AKU SUDAH SADAR DAN MENJAMIN BAHWA AKU SERATUS PERSEN MASIH WARAS!"</p><p>"Waras darimana, kau sudah menggoda dan merayu semua member tanpa henti tahu!" cerocos Yeojun.</p><p>"Hah maksud kalian?"</p><p>"Kau menggoda aku, Soobin, dan Taehyun, Bahkan Kai," lanjut Yeonjun jengkel.</p><p>"Ya! Tadi aku hampir dicium Beomgyu-<em>hyung</em> loh~" Kai menambahkan dengan enteng.</p><p>"Sejak kapan?! Kalian gila ya! Aku kan baru saja bangun tidur!" jerit Beomgyu tak percaya.</p><p>"Sejak kau bangun dari tidur, kau tidak tahu kalau kau baru pingsan lagi tadi Gyu?" balas Soobin hati-hati.</p><p>"Ya, kau menjadi orang yang berbeda setelah bangun tidur tadi Beomgyu-<em>hyung</em>. Aku dan yang lainnya panik, lalu aku tak sengaja membuatmu pingsan," Taehyun menambahkan.</p><p>Beomgyu berusaha mencerna semua informasi dari anggota grupnya.</p><p>Hah?</p><p>"Hmm.. Apa jangan-jangan Beomgyu-<em>hyung</em> ada dua orang ya? Habisnya yang tadi berbeda sekali~" Ucap Kai sambil berfikir.</p><p>"Hei Kai, kenapa pernyataanmu asal tapi selalu masuk akal!" sahut Yeonjun disertai anggukan oleh anggota lainnya.</p><p>"Sudahlah jangan membuatku takut, ayo kembali latihan," ajak sang <em>leader.</em></p><p>Entah apa yang telah terjadi hari itu pada dirinya dan maksud dari mimpinya, Beomgyu tidak mau memikirkannya lebih lanjut.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Halo! Saya masih baru banget di fandom ini ((masihbutuhtemanhypeohok)) dan pertama kali nulis cerita yang cukup panjang, saya harap karakterisasinya masih nyambung ya ;;;;</p><p>Sebenarnya ini realisasi ide random soal anak-anak TXT yang jadi boyfriend material bikin momen "heart throbbing" kayak di skrip drama sambil nistain Beomgyu, tapi kayaknya gaada yang romantis sama sekali-</p><p>Big kudos buat teman FB saya yang bantu betaread huhu &lt;3</p><p>Sekian curcolnya, akhir kata, terimakasih telah membaca fic ini hingga selesai!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>